


Take It Slow

by shynonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynonymous/pseuds/shynonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin wants to take things slow and enjoy Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song by Taeyang of the same name.

Commander Smith stepped out of the doors and onto the staircases top landing. He viewed the capital city with all its glory. Architecually large buildings and sophisticated people walking around as if they truly had not one care in the world. The irony of the titans above their heads and of that which laid beneath their feet of another world merely a distant memory, an ignored truth. Erwin breathed out heavily. Being in the capital always brought Levi to mind. The infamous thug that became a famed soldier. He took the steps down and to the waiting carriage. His business here finally done after three days of defence and his much desired return to the survey corps base was now only miles away. While the ride always gave him the opportunity to think and plan it allowed him too much time to reflect and after his days in the capital he didn't want to worry about business matters. Levi, however, occupying his mind was no surprise.

More than the three days of separation they hadn't had any time alone in almost a month. They didn't have the option to be selfish with their time or to request time together. Perhaps they worked so well together, Erwin had conceived, because they understood and respected each other. Nonetheless, Erwin was eager for time with Levi without business and without work. Their time together was always rushed with no room for basking in each other or relaxation. That, Erwin decided, needed to be rectified.

It wasn't too late when Erwin arrived back at the base though dinner had already been served and eaten but he went in search of a delectable dish of his own. His first and correct guess was to look for Levi in his room.

"You're back," Levi said when Erwin entered the room. He set several items down that he had been putting away, tidying up no doubt.

Just seeing Levi brought forth a calm Erwin hadn't realized he didn't have. He pulled Levi closer by tugging at his shirt. He was in casual wear which Erwin knew meant two things: no time consuming gear straps and that the other had already showered. Levi didn't resist, it had been too long since they have been physical and when Erwin lowered to meet his lips the other returned the kiss with energy. When they pulled apart Levi quickly pulled his shirt over his head.

"Hurry. Take off your clothes," he said beginning to work on his pants.

"Wait Levi," Erwin stopped him, pants already around his ankles.

"What? You don't want to?"

The questionable look of wonder on Levi's face, perhaps even a sense of rejection, urged Erwin’s retort. "No. I do, I do. But we always have to rush," he began. "Tonight let's take it slow."

He prodded Levi to the bed again finding no opposition. Levi's usual quips were removed further proving to Erwin that Levi, too, had been wanting and waiting; waiting for this, waiting for him. He nudged Levi onto his back running a hand up either of his legs, pass the dip of his pelvis, following the lines of hard abs until reaching his chest. With Erwin now above him Levi seemed to be growing impatient again.

"Just do it." More a plea than a command.

"Let me savor you," Erwin returned unfaltering and placed a peck to the corner of the others lips as Levi emitted a small hum. Erwin pecked his mouth just barely not wanting to rush any part of this. Levi wasn't always so compliant and slowly devouring him was immensely exciting. "Don't move," Erwin instructed softly.

Another hum came from Levi and Erwin silenced him by joining their lips together but when Levi presented his tongue, however, Erwin couldn't refuse. When they parted he returned to his resolve kissing Levi's cheek, jaw, and down his neck leading to his shoulder. The slow kisses continued traveling down his powerful right arm. Over the muscular bicep, pass the elbow juncture and continuing down his forearm. On reaching his outer wrist Erwin took Levi’s hand into his placing a lingering kiss to it before adding little pecks to each of his fingers and repeating the entire process again working his way back up the arm. When Erwin arrived back at the shoulder he kissed it again proceeding to use his lips to travel across the other’s collar bone taking a moment to run the tip of his tongue in the dip of the jugular notch receiving a slight hiss from the wet contact. 

Adding a nip to the left clavicle he continued across the bone leading to the other shoulder to give that arm the same attention he had previously given the other. Kisses down the upper arm, inner elbow, forearm, wrist, back of the hand and fingers before again repeating it all back up. This time, however, on reaching the top again Erwin kissed down the pectoral until his lips found the other's nipple receiving an "ah" followed by another hiss when he took it in between his teeth for a playful nip. A final lick to soothe the pleasantly abused pap and Erwin progressed kissing across Levi's chest to attend to the neglected right nipple offering it the same service. Before Levi became to wonted to the nipple play Erwin continued his pleasure journey. Traveling kisses down Levi's body and sporadically using his tongue to trace along the chiseled vallecula of muscles on his abdomen. The man beneath Erwin was strong and muscular but now, in these moments, he was malleable. Unable to maintain the stoicism that he always portrays and allowing Erwin to control all. It was befitting to the roles in their relationship both personally and professionally.

There were faint whimpers Erwin heard from above as he continued down Levi's body toward his right leg pausing momentarily to give a small bite to his hip. The deeper hiss received from the sting of the bite was as enticing as his whimpers and reminded Erwin of how sensitive humanity's strongest could be. However, wanting to give Levi only pleasure he pecked around the bitten area offering the inflicted spot an open mouth kiss so as to glide his tongue over it then continued to follow the path of Levi’s leg. Kisses down a powerful thigh, the knee, shin, ankle, foot and toes falling inward to the arch and working back up the inner side of the man's leg. Levi was uninhibited, completely spreading himself for Erwin. Slow, wet open mouthed kisses went along the inner thigh to the confluence where leg and torso meet to kiss across his pelvis faintly rubbing the other's evidently sensitive erection as told by the moan Levi let out. Though he wanted to give Levi pleasure he opted to test his patience, his desire, and continued along until reaching the other leg and kissed down the front tending to it in the same manner as the former leg. 

Varying from before he lingered at his inner thigh to suck on the firm region leaving a plum colored love bite as a memento; a reminder of their intimacy, of their bodies joining, of each belonging to the other. With Levi adorned lovingly Erwin progressed to attend to something seemingly in desperate need of his attention. Further tempting the other Erwin slowly dragged his tongue up the remainder of the inner thigh to the perineum until reaching the scrotum giving suck to the sac. The gasps received from the actions and the patience Levi had to endure was worthy of a reward. Full aware of all the things that made Levi delirious with pleasure Erwin was ready to please him. Heighten his sensitivity, bring him to the brink of a crazed induced, witless climax before returning to a satisfied calm. All this Erwin accomplished with his mouth. Lapping, sucking, swirling, and fondling had Levi panting from above him while rough grips pulled his hair. Erwin firmly held him down at his hips as Levi's legs began to shake and the bucking of his hips pushed him up into his mouth and soon Levi was releasing and gushing in to it. Erwin licked his lips tasting all of Levi who was still panting as he gently massaged his thighs.

"Turn over for me, baby" Erwin instructed and Levi languidly turned onto his stomach. Returning to his position above Levi they were chest to back as Erwin left a strewn of kisses at the other's nape lingering in the area and nibbling at his ear receiving small hums as Levi's breathing returned to normal and he began to relax again.

"Levi, you're so-"

"If you say beautiful then we stop right here," Levi curtly interrupted.

Erwin chuckled against his skin knowing from his previous moaning that he was enjoying himself and therefore took no heed of the the empty threat. He kissed his shoulder. "No," he said continuing kisses up to his neck and ear. "Beautiful doesn't suffice. No. My Levi is exquisite."

He saw a slight pink tinge come over the other's cheek as he attempted to bury his face further in to the bed. Erwin grinned with satisfaction at the reaction and kissed the warmed cheek. "Sometimes you can be cute too."

Levi released a discouraging groan and Erwin chose to put his mouth to better use than teasing the other. At the left shoulder blade he kissed it traveling toward the arm to leave a line of busses down the defined arm, pass the elbow, forearm and to the inner wrist leaving a final kiss in his palm before repeating it all back up. Crossing the upper back with kisses he reached the right shoulder to duplicate the course once more. With appropriate attention given to the right Erwin returned to the muscular back kissing down it in a scattered manner until reaching the other's firm backside. He pecked at the round, robust rump working his way pass the left cheek to a strong thigh, the inner knee, over a defined calf then back up and above the cheeks to do the same to the right leg until reaching Levi's prat again. He squeezed either cheek in both hands kneading the flesh watching as the skin tinged from the action and giving a light smack to the right then massaged the cheek again.

"Erwin," Levi warned in an elongated drone.

Erwin chuckled mesmerized. "Your body hypnotizes me." He kissed the cheeks that were now the same hue as the embarrassed cheeks on Levi's face. 

Levi refusing to be bested retorted, "You only want my body, you pervert?"

Between sporadic kisses Erwin stated, "I would be a liar if I said your small but agile body didn't intrigue me from our first meeting. I've been fascinated ever since."

His truth spoken Erwin made use of his mouth that would end even Levi's speaking. With just the very tip of his tongue Erwin barely prodded at Levi's tight puckered hole. A hard gasp was what he heard in return and gingerly he licked the delicate area anticipating more delightful sounds from Levi. Alternating between tantalizing long, flat licks and deep plunges Erwin's tongue worked the tight hole until it was contracting, twitching and loosened. Those provoked moans Erwin had awaited were as beautiful and enticing to hear as the sight of Levi's writhing and convulsive body. Everything about this man drove him mad with passion and his body was reacting with each sensation. From the sweet sounding song Levi was emitting to his renewed trembling erection. The way Levi sang his name Erwin knew he was ready.

He kissed the cheeks, "Let me love you, Levi," Erwin said softly. He better positioned himself behind Levi prepared for a long operatic performance. 


End file.
